


Daddy

by fevilix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Chan, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Woojin, blowjob, degrading, handjob, lip biting, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fevilix/pseuds/fevilix
Summary: woojin gets agitated with chan’s “fake” innocence.(based on THAT one vlive).





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> sooo.. this is the first sexual thing i’ve ever posted on any platform and actually committed myself to finishing. i hope that any reader that decides to click on this will like it!! :3

chan had started his vlive in his white swivel chair, his heart shaped lips, curled into a half smile with ‘insomnia’ playing in the background.

like he usually did, the precious male waved with both hands then continued to keep them in the air playfully moving them around and dancing while biting his lip.

after doing so for a bit, he turns down the music slightly to greet his audience.

“hello everyone, welcome to.. chan’s room!!” he laughs.

he then adjusted his hair, playing with it, getting it the way he wanted then smiled at the camera.

chan interacts with his viewers a bit being the cutie he is.

“how is everyone feeling today? i am feeling amazing! i am feeling amazing.. tonight. how are you guys feeling?”

 **‘** **_boy, you need some sleep’_ **

“nah, i’m good” he smiled reassuringly.

**_‘say heehee’_ **

“heehee!” he smiles brightly.

he reads a few more of the comments out loud, responding back and forth then sat back in his seat.

 _“hello stay!”_ he says with a high pitched voice waving his hands in the air again.

“hello stay, stay, who are also my.. _babygirls_ ” he laughs, throwing his head down flustered.

he looks back up at the camera.

“if you guys.. if you guys are my babygirls that would mean..” he hesitates a bit, looking up at the ceiling.

“i’m your.. da..ddy?..”

…

“moving on!”

 

he started playing ‘outside’ by crush, dancing and singing to it for a while.

a small part of a hand appears on the side of the screen then disappears.

chan leaned in close to the camera to read the comments again.

“hand?” he questions.

he turned around in his swivel chair looking around playing stupid, he gestures to himself.

“my hand?” he shows them off.

he shakes his head “there’s no one here.. just me.”

he continues singing along with the song.

“there’s no one behind me” he turns around again and touches the wall behind him then turns back.

“there’s no one here.”

he pauses the music and looks around for the third time.

“ _there’s some_ — there’s no one! there’s actually no one!” he giggles not really being convincing.

chan gets up from his chair and leaves out of frame to look. the small hand appears at the side again, waves then moves out of sight. chan moves back into frame, throwing himself onto his chair.

“it’s just me.”

a ‘thumbs up’ moves into frame then moves out. chan laughs with his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“what hand?” he asks as he continues to laugh. he then turns and has the member reveal himself. the member comes into frame with his back facing the camera.

the member was doing aegyo and was talking with his voice pitched.

chan has his audience guess who it is just from the back of his head.

minho? hyunjin? changbin? who was it?

the member turns around, sitting on one of the big, black armchairs behind chan.

it was woojin!

 

he greets the viewers with a smile and a wave, chan being a happy boii, laughing.

woojin pulls his chair up closer to be next to bang chan.

they talk back and forth for a bit before putting on several other songs.

“dj chan! oh yeah!” {insert dj chan noises}

woojin side glances chan then smiles because of his action.

chan plays another song that woojin had recommended and looks back at woojin smiling at him.

“you may have heard it before.”

“maybe?” chan put his hand under his chin, listening to the playing song to see if he’ll be able to remember it or not.

“well, not really?” woojin shrugs then gestures back at the screen. chan turned back putting his hand to his neck while woojin continued to stare at his with a smile on his face. chan continued to listen to the melody.

“have you never heard of it?” woojin asked.

“..no.”

“really?”

they speak to each other about the song, talking about the flow of it and the mood it gives off, it making them feel relaxed.

~~~ 

they both thought it was time to end the live since it was getting late, so chan said his goodbyes to the viewers.

“thank you everyone! thank you stay! thank you babygirls!” he laughs getting embarrassed while woojin stares at him.

“bye-bye!” he waves frantically then smiles, woojin waving somewhat irritated because of chan, not breaking his eye contact with the back of his head.

chan ending with his signature wink and tongue click before turning off the camera. he sighed, turning around to look at woojin with a head tilt.

“what’s wrong?”

woojin, maintaining eye contact with chan, has gotten up from the black armchair now placing both of his hands on either of the armrests on chan’s chair.

“what do you _think_ is _wrong, **channie?** _” he spat.

chan bit the inside of his cheek out of fear because of the irritation in woojin’s voice when he said his name and because of the look on his face — displeased with rage.

he averted his gaze from the taller male, not really wanting to look into his eyes.

woojin grabbed chan’s neck forcefully - but not forceful enough to hurt him, making him look in his direction before slamming his lips onto his.

chan let out a muffled squeak of surprise, placing his hands on woojin’s chest creating some distance and shutting his eyes tightly, letting woojin push him further into the chair. woojin breaks the kiss.

“now.. i want _you_ to tell _me_ what you did wrong..”

out of breath, chan looks up at woojin with half lidded eyes. he looks down and places the back of his hand over his mouth.

“i-is it because of the.. babygirl thing?”

woojin clenched his fist tightly to avoid getting more angry with the other.

“that’s only part of it!..”

chan looked up at woojin slowly, lowering his hand from his face.

“..d-daddy?”

woojin _snapped_.

he pinned chan’s wrists tightly in between his own legs, pulled down one side of his black, low dipped v-neck shirt with his other hand and bit into his shoulder.

chan winced, biting into his lip, drawing blood while he tries to kick woojin away. woojin just bit harder.

the blonde stopped moving, scared to anger the brunette even more than he has already. woojin pulled away from his neck and licked over the bite mark he just made on chan’s pale skin making him shudder.

woojin let go of chan and walked over to the door, locking it and turning off the light, now just having the room being illuminated by the light by chan’s laptop. he walked back to chan and leaned in towards chan’s ear, his voice low.

“behave.. and don’t make a sound.. others are still here.”

chan clenches his eyes shut when woojin leaned down towards his face, kissing him again.

woojin moves his mouth roughly against chan’s, tasting the dried metallic liquid on his lips, his hand releasing the others’ wrists and rubbing up chan’s thigh.

chan’s arms wrap around woojin’s neck, pulling him closer and trying to get him on the chair, on top of him. his hands slide down woojin’s body, placing them on his ass and giving it a hard squeeze.

woojin’s hips bucked into chan on impulse making him whimper slightly against his lips, wanting more of the friction. chan wrapped his legs around woojin’s waist, making him grind against his growing hard-on.

the brunette placed both his hands on chan’s thighs, gripping them roughly. chan opened his mouth for woojin for only a second before the other plunged his tongue in. woojin tasting every part of chan’s mouth.

both fought for dominance, woojin had his eyes closed while chan, during the kiss had opened his eyes. chan slid his hands up woojin’s plaid flannel and underneath his black turtleneck, feeling up his chest. his touch only ghosting over the others’ skin, he moved his hands down towards the waistband of woojin’s jeans. he tucked his thumbs underneath it and slowly started to try pulling them down.

woojin bit chan’s lip, making chan’s hands stop mid action. he pulled back, giving chan a lust filled gaze before averting it to unbutton chan’s pants, pulling the zipper down too. chan lowered his hands back onto the rests of the chair to stop himself from rushing woojin.

woojin slid off chan’s black pants along with his supreme boxers letting his ‘skinny’ member spring free, curling upwards, resting on his stomach, with just a bit of space beneath his bellybutton.

“keep your hands to yourself.” he demands.

chan nodded, biting his lip and tightening his grip on the rests of the chair, making his hands a little more white.

woojin dropped down onto his knees, in between chan’s legs. he looked up at chan admiring his flushed face and dazed eyes before grabbing ahold of his cock, thumbing over the slit. chan tensed and took in a breath.

woojin began to pump chan slowly, watching as he clenched and unclenched his hands trying to refrain himself as well as biting down on his lip more to keep his voice from slipping out.

chan shut his eyes as woojin started to move his hand faster, because of the intense change in pace he ended up letting out a small groan. woojin stopped.

chan snapped his eyes open, giving his attention to the older male but also glancing back at his hand.

“what did i tell you?” he asked.

chan stayed silent, lip trembling with his hands balled into fists. his eyes darting around the room, trying to look anywhere else but at woojin.

that pissed woojin off. he tightened his grip on chan’s dick, squeezing it. chan grabbed the armrests, letting out a loud yelp then gritting his teeth.

woojin continued to squeeze the length, slowly starting to bend it backward. chan gasped out, whimpering.

“what did i tell you, **_chris?_ **” he repeated his words, saying chan’s name with toxicity in his voice.

“k-keep quiet..” he whined.

“good, now what do you have to say for yourself?”

chan sniffled, his legs started trembling under the eyes of the other.

“i’m sorry..”

“sorry who?”

“i’m sorry, d-daddy..”

woojin released chan’s cock, watching it land back on his stomach. he got up, enough to reach chan and kissed him. his lips pressed firmly against his swollen ones. in a passionate, loving kiss.

before chan can wrap his arms around woojin, he pulled away, leaving chan breathless.

without saying another word, woojin dropped back down onto the floor, grabbing chan’s length again. chan’s breath hitched.

“i’m sorry for hurting you.” his voice soft and loving.

chan nodded, afraid to respond back to woojin. woojin eyed him and soothingly rubbed his thigh before he engulfed chan’s entire dick in his mouth. chan bucked his hips up, gagging woojin slightly.

woojin glared at chan but continued his work while holding his thighs down against the chair. he bobbed his head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, even so, chan was losing it. chan had his mouth agape letting out shaky ragged breaths.

woojin started deepthroating chan, bobbing his head really fast. chan threw his head back in pleasure, almost letting out a loud moan but bit his lip before he could, only letting out a strained mewl. woojin bobbed a few more times then moved his mouth up to the head, sucking hard and slicking the slit.

chan’s lip started bleeding again, a lot more. blood slightly dripping down his lip. woojin teased the head for a couple more seconds before stopping and pulling off with a hollow ‘pop.’

“get up, please.”

in a haze, chan got up, legs shaking as he did so. woojin moves him to the side, him now sitting in the chair, sliding off his flannel, leaving him in his sleeveless turtleneck. his revealed skin like *a honey kissed glazed donut with just subtle accents of paleness, protruding out of the “thicc man.”

woojin undid his belt, sliding it off, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. the zip sound snapped chan out of his thoughts, him looking to see woojin’s cock standing _straight_ up. chan gulped at the sight.

“baby~” woojin called out.

chan stopped staring and looked into woojin’s eyes. he smirked, patting his lap.

“come here~”

chan sucked in a breath before going over to sit on woojin’s lap, the friction of jeans against his bare skin making him feel fidgety.

woojin undid the buttons on chan’s black dress shirt, taking it off and tossing it aside. chan now being fully naked besides the silver chain he has around his neck.

”now let’s get you ready for me.”

leaning over, pulling open a drawer, woojin took out a bottle of lube that chan keeps there for when he’s by himself. he popped the bottle open, pouring a great amount onto his fingers then bringing one of them over to start to press into chan’s hole.

slowly pushing the digit in, wiggling it around, drawing quiet shaky moans out of the younger before pushing another in.

chan desperately gripped the fabric of woojin’s shirt, clinging and breathing in his ear as he scissored him.

”..wooj, please? that’s enough..” he whined.

woojin pulled his fingers out, having chan move back a bit, watching him lean down, to place his hands on his shoulders, leaning in again and kissing him deeply, both kissing with opened mouths. getting closer, their dicks started rubbing against each other, both groaning in the others’ mouth. chan started grinding on woojin.

woojin grabbed chan’s hips, holding him down on his thighs, breaking the kiss.

“tell me what you want, chris~”

woojin whispered, bringing chan closer, lifting his hips a bit having him hover over his cock.

chan licked his lips leaning in to woojin’s neck going to suck on it, giving it a hickey and kissing it. he moved up to his ear, licking the lobe and the shell before whispering in a lustful, seductive tone.

“i want you to fuck me… daddy~”

woojin smirked. “let me see you put it in yourself.”

chan swallowed his saliva to moisten his dry throat. applying lube to woojin’s cock carefully, soon he leaned over, slouching himself over woojin and grabbed his dick, guiding it to his entrance. his uneven breathing hitting woojin’s neck.

“i’m waiting, _babyboy_.” he teased, emphasizing more on ‘babyboy’ coming out of his mouth.

chan bit his lip before sinking down on the older’s cock. he cringed, gripping onto woojin’s shoulders tightly, woojin throwing his head back, groaning from the intense heat.

woojin placed his hands on chan’s hips again, waiting for the blonde to adjust. chan looked up at woojin, lips partially parted.

“you’ve bitten your lip so much already” woojin reached up, touching chan’s bottom lip with his thumb, smearing the still liquefied blood all over it.

“the blood looks sexy on them.”

chan let out a small whine at the comment and at the sudden movements woojin started doing, rolling his hips up into the other. chan let out a few quiet, pained filled moans then bit down on his lip once again.

“i-it hurts..” he mumbled. he put his head down, pressed onto woojin’s still clothed chest, inhaling in his natural pine scent with it now being mixed with arousal.

woojin soothingly rubbed circles into chan’s waist. “it’ll feel good soon baby, just take it slow and easy.”

chan breathed in and out slowly, feeling the pain fade away, he soon started to feel hot. he looked up at woojin, face flushed, falling into sub-space.

chan rocked his hips a bit, having his hands placed on woojin’s chest, he started tugging on the fabric that was still on the older’s upper body. woojin understood, hoisting himself up a bit off the chair, lifting his shirt halfway up his body then pushing chan back a little to pull off his turtleneck completely, now only just having his jeans on.

woojin tossed the shirt over his shoulder, placing his hands onto chan’s thighs giving them a rough squeeze, making him release a long drawn out moan. smirking, woojin slid his hands back up to chan’s hips, forcing him down on his cock while lifting his own hips up into him.

chan let out a high pitched squeal, gripping onto woojin’s upper arm. he hid his face in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily.

“daddy?..” he trembled, his voice hoarse.

woojin pulled chan’s body away, looking up at the ecstatic leader, staring at his glossy eyes and flushed face. chan moves his hands up to woojin’s shoulders and began to grind his hips roughly on woojin’s length, letting broken moans slip out from his mouth, woojin grunting and groaning beneath him.

he leaned in towards woojin’s ear, taking a mental note at how woojin held his breath in.

a low chuckle emitted from chan’s lips. “come on, daddy.~” he smirked darkly. “..wreck me.”

woojin gulped. he was about to pound into the other mercilessly when there was a knock at the door.

both of them whipped their heads at the door, giving it their full attention. waiting for something to happen.

 

“i’m pretty sure he left already.”

a voice — jeongin.

“i think they’re _both_ still here, i haven’t seen them leave.”

hyunjin.

 

both chan and woojin were trying to keep their uneven breathing under control. they didn’t want to get caught in their “act” especially by the younger members.

however, the excitement of getting caught intrigued the leader and turned him on even more. he averted his attention back on woojin, watching as he slowly turned his own head back at chan.

licking his lips, chan began to move his hips slowly, riding the older. woojin gritted his teeth trying to hold back his voice.

“chris.. _stop.”_ he growled.

chan snickered, now beginning to pick up the pace. woojin moaned slightly, his gaze flickered back upon the closed door, the only thing keeping them from being exposed. the sound of retracting footsteps making him sigh in relief.

woojin looked up at chan, a dark scowl taking up his features, only seeing chan with a shit eating grin on his face pissing him off more.

“you can’t follow a simple request?”

“i wanted hyung to break under pressure.” he laughed.

woojin wanted to teach his leader a lesson. to have him submit to him completely.

placing a deadly grip on chan’s hips be began slamming him down on his dick repeatedly and snapping his hips up to match the rhythm.

chan screamed out, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. his nails raking up and down woojin’s back leaving red trails and a little blood.

despite the slight tinge of pain, woojin continued to pound into chan, now at inhuman speed.

chan was a mess. he was drooling, moaning with such femininity with his eyes rolling back a bit. he was also leaking a great amount of pre come from his dick.

woojin marveled at the sight.

“wow~ look at you.~” he teased.

chan locked eyes with woojin, panting erratically.

“such a _slut_ for daddy’s cock, huh?”

chan moaned. he leaned in to woojin’s neck, inhaling deeply, sucking on the honey skin to leave marks. woojin rolled his hips deeply inside of chan having him continuously moan against his skin.

“you like that, baby?~”

“y-yes, chris _loves_ it.” he breathes out. “chris is such a slut for daddy’s cock.”

woojin laughed at chan talking in third person, him obviously being completely out of it.

“only daddy’s cock, right?” woojin’s tone dropped. “ _no one else’s..”_ his eyes threatening.

chan moaned in his ear, vigorously nodding his head, breathing rapidly and letting out small whines.

woojin smiles to himself, he continued to slam up into chan as the other put more scratches down his back.

tears began to pool at chan’s eyes, he pulled away from woojin’s neck looking into his eyes.

“d-addy.. i’m gonna cum!” he paused. “c-can chris cum for daddy, please?”

woojin licked his lips, not stopping his movements, he pulled chan down kissing him passionately. chan melted into the kiss quickly, wrapping his arms around woojin’s neck, pulling him closer. they pulled apart.

“daddy.. i’m— ahh!!”

chan gripped woojin’s shoulders tightly, crying out as he came all over woojin’s chest. he slowly tightened around woojin causing his movements to become sloppy.

the tears now falling from chan’s eyes from the bit of overstimulation he was receiving. woojin didn’t last long, the tightness finally getting to him as he released deep inside of chan.

both breathing heavily, starting to come down from their highs. chan pulled back looking into woojin’s eyes lovingly, mouth agape. woojin closed the distance, kissing his beautiful leader once more. chan hummed in the kiss, sliding his hands down woojin’s chest. they broke apart.

woojin smiled at chan making him knit his eyebrows with a flushed face.

“chris, i love you.”

“woojin hyung.. i love you too.~” he giggled.

~~~

after cleaning up their mess with woojin cleaning up chan, he left him alone in his studio going to a vending machine to get a bottle of water.  
  
he put the money in, waiting for the ‘thump’ of the water but was interrupted.  
  
someone cleared their throat. woojin turned his head around looking directly at the source.

  
hyunjin and jeongin.  
  
”what were you doing to channie hyung?~”  
  
...  
  
“..huh—?”

**Author's Note:**

> making things clear here, i’m not a good writer but i’m trying my best to get better at it as well as doing dialogue. also, the song playing was “merry christmas, mr lawrence” by ryuichi sakamoto.  
> * - my friend’s exact words, he told me not to add it but decided to anyways.  
> lastly, please don’t judge me on the blood part T^T


End file.
